Death, Life and New beginnings
by ZippyPurpopse241
Summary: Jin left the world with a parting gift for Nina. Please comment if you like or even if you don't
1. Chapter 1

Working for Jin Kazama was no breeze but it was satisfying, sometime over the duration of our partnership a relationship grew. At first I was reluctant to allow this to happen, emotions and becoming emotionally attached to another was only setting me up for an eventual downfall. I swore long ago that no one would get close enough to capture my heart but somehow he did. Though I was reluctant I have no regrets even though part of me is now broken while at the same time being complete.

He may have been cold, distant and all business to everyone else but his eyes told a different story, and it seemed I was the only one that noticed this. These suspicions were confirmed six months into this partnership when he started to reveal his reasons for starting this war, and how he didn't want to hurt anyone but knew that this was the only way Azazel would be resurrected for him to destroy him and put an end to his bloodline. After this my feelings for him grew more and more, it was difficult to not admire someone who was willing to kill themselves so that the world would no longer have evil roaming, and at the same time make himself the enemy of so many people that all wanted to kill him, placing him in the category as his father and grandfather on the scale of evil. Before I would protect him because it was my job, and perhaps for some other reason, but now I knew I would do anything to make sure no harm came to him and that his mission would be a success no matter what.

Perhaps it was the fact I didn't question him before knowing his motives that caused him to reveal his plans to me, or perhaps he simply trusted me with the truth made him tell me I will never know. What I do know is that his efforts and mine were probably futile because a part of him still exists in me.

All it took was one night of passion and emotion taking over to destroy both my vowel to make sure his plan succeeded no matter what, and his goal to end his bloodline. All there is left is to hope this child does not possess the devil gene he was so determined to get rid of.

FLASHBACK

We meet a pier and raced back to headquarters on our motorbikes, I won as usual choosing paths that involved a lot of flying through the air as well as many bends and a turn, while I assume his route took longer but was less dangerous. First I went to the kitchen and bought some water up before sitting on the bed timing how long it took him to return. As soon as the door started to open I threw the water bottle at him knowing that his suburb reflexes would allow him to catch the bottle before it hit the ground. While he was catching the bottle I stood from the bed and met him at the door, he was currently in the motion of shutting the door while I telling him his time was getting better. As soon as he turned around we both just met each other in a passionate kiss, he turned us around so I was the one whose back was on door while he pinned me; from there things started to get more heated with clothes suddenly being removed leaving a trail to the bed, and it was this night the child was conceived.

PRESENT

That all happened three months ago, currently no one except myself is aware of this. The Zaibatsu was left to me, currently it's fine for me to run but I think the best thing may be to leave Lars in charge of it and to disappear so no one knows. To some that may sound like a crazy idea, but rationally it makes sense. Lars will not allow Heihachi nor Kazuya to take command even if they try to take it by force, and no one will be aware of the child's existence meaning it will remain safe.


	2. Chapter 2

9am Monday morning meant Nina had to get her affairs in order and everything ready for her departure, for now though she had a job to do and that was to run the Mishima Zaibatsu. The war Jin raged meant that many countries across the globe wanted revenge against him whether he was here or not, in addition Nina knew that both Kazuya and Heihachi would try and reclaim this place, seeing as they were both in charge of it at one stage, and probably detested the thought of a non heir running it, or more importantly that Jin would rather leave everything to his bodyguard. He sure was a pain leaving me nothing but trouble to deal with she thought, with a slight smirk on her face. Nina changed into a purple shirt with black pants and boots, tied her hair in a ponytail and left the safety and comfort of her bedroom for a meeting.

"What percentages of the countries under our control are unable to meet their financial needs" Nina asked Lars, to which he replied "Majority" Great Nina thought to herself. "And how is our financial situation" Nina asked Lars to which he replied "60% of the markets which we invested are surviving, but the remaining 40% have been lost, which isn't too bad considering what it could have been but this does mean that even if we were to provide aid, the amount we could give is minimal so that our financial loss does not exceed the amount of money we have". In addition the war of the world maybe over but rumours seem to imply we could be attacked very soon, therefore our efforts need to be focused on maintain control of the Zaibatsu. "And how many countries do we still maintain control over" to which Kei replied "4".

"For the time being we will try and settle peace settlements within the 4 countries indicating support and allegiance in times of war, in addition 3 teams will be sent out to analyse the amount of damage they sustained in their infrastructure, as well as looking into the economical and political stance being taken, this will be done by S2, S4 and S5.

"Now tell me about the rumours"

"According to one of our sources G corporation have taken in new men to train, they are currently going being looked for and are being viewed as saviours, and it appears many people have faith that they will restore their countries to their former conditions and bring us down, as a result many men are seeking employment to join their armies, all in all this means that economically and physically they would have the better of us, and are able to strike us at anytime, and it would be difficult for us in our current situation to fight against them" Lars said

"Lana tell me about our machinery and the development status of our new weapons"

"The tracking devises, monitors and bugs have all been completed, the battle armour in 70% finished and the blueprints for new weapons have been made and the team have started working on them. Furthermore FX241 is near completion. Alisa has been fully restored and Nancy is in working condition. All in all I would say we are on track"

"Good"

"I want Lana and her team to continue their work, S1, S3, S6 and S7 you will continue the tasks you were assigned before the war was started and Lars I want you and Alisa to find Julia Chang and bring her to me" and with that the meeting was over.

There was more work to do then Nina thought, although Lars was capable she didn't feel right leaving him with everything to do, yet the amount of time she had at the Zaibatsu was limited due to her current condition. Nina only hoped that the plan and tasks she has currently set her men to do would work, and the G Corporation would not attack anytime soon. After the meeting was finished Nina carried out the task of reading reports, writing reports and drawing up figures in Excel. It struck her that Eddy would make a good addition if he were willing to work for her and Lee, although Lee seemed like he would be valuable and a great way to gain money she knew she had to be wary of him and for this reason Nina decided to make pros and cons of his joining regarding the positive attributes he would bring and the possible problems and threat he may pose. Meanwhile Lars and Alisa left to carry out their mission of finding Julia Chang.


End file.
